Spending a Little Time Together
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Just a short PwP oneshot. Offshoot of Total Drama Kitsune but AU. Naruto and Gwen decide to spend a little time together as their job has kept them busy. I haven't decided it it's going to be a series of oneshots.


Spending a Little Time Together  
>0<br>Naruto x Gwen  
>0<br>Author's Note  
>0<br>Based off the Universe of Total Drama Extreme. This follows a what if scenario, a scenario of Naruto and Gwen being part of the show's crew and helping Chris dealing with the season four campers. One, as you should all know Naruto is less idealistic and smarter in my stories, to balance it out, he can be a bit of an ass-hole, a funny ass-hole but an ass-hole none the less. And as for Gwen...yeah, I'm Kyuubi16. I'm too lazy to go into details with that shit.  
>00<br>Story Start  
>00<p>

Naruto was looking down at the list of things Chris wanted the two of them to test out.  
>'Shave Tiger?' Naruto thought as he flipped to the next page on the clipboard. 'Steal eggs from Rattlesnakes', 'Steal candy from the fat girl?' Naruto shook his head. '<em>Sadist, trying to get us killed.' <em>

''Naruto...will you leave that list alone,'' Gwen's voice carried from the other room of the trailer.

''I have to go over this Gwen. I really appreciate you covering for me yesterday so its only fair I get today's workload. Despite it being three times the size.'' he added the last part with a grumble.

''We both know you're just going to rush and do it in the morning anyway. Come on, join me in the other room.'' Gwen pleaded as Naruto continued flipping through the pages.

''In a little while,'' he monotonously replied. Suddenly she walked into the room, without saying a word. Though she didn't have to say anything as her orange panty clad behind was more than enough to get Naruto's attention. His eyes lingered to her legs and rear, his pants tightening and the clipboard sliding out of his hand and his the table with a clang. ''Yeah...morning,'' he softly added as he got up and followed her as if he was under a spell.

Gwen turned and dropped down on the bed, her legs parting slightly as she gave him a seductive look. ''We haven't been spending a lot of time lately and I feel lonely,'' she playfully said with a pout as she rubbed her foot against his leg. Ever since Gwen started hanging out and dating Naruto she really came out of her shell. She had finally found her guy, one that wasn't a bad influence and was mentally stable not to mention he wasn't obsessed with her.

''Yeah, I suppose I'm doing for a break,'' he reacted as he climbed on to the bed and top of her. He placed his hands on top of hers as he softly kiss her neck. He groaned as he felt Gwen's hand undo the button of his Jeans. Naruto moved up and began kissing her passionately, her hand rubbing his boxer clad boxer. ''God, I just want to fuck you right now. I can't wait.'' he said as he used left hand to free his dick.

''Well come on then lover.'' she breathed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. ''Let me take care of all that pent on frustration,'' she said then softly moaned as Naruto used his left hand to slid her panties to the side as his fingers slid in. She whimpered, arching at his touch as he used his thumb and ring finger to drive her crazy. Her pale skin was soon covered in sweat. ''Screw me raw. Screw me like an animal.'' she coaxed him on, letting out a squeal as she was rolled onto her stomach. She grabbed the seats as Naruto pulled her rear into the air and poked as her sopping pussy.

''You like it when I fuck you don't you? My shy little goth just love my cock,'' he growled as he worked himself inside of her.

''Hhm! Yes!'' she groaned as she continued to talk dirty. ''I love your cock! Give it to me!'' she groaned as her t-shirt slid down her body and she bit her bottom lip.

Her command was all Naruto needed to pound into her like a jack hammer. Balls deep, he went at her like a man possessed. It had been over a week since they last had sex and Naruto's rough fondling showed it, but Gwen was anything but fragile.

''Oh damn! Aah! OH MY GOD! OH MY...OH! OOHH! OOOHHHHHH!" she shrieked as Naruto suddenly startled tweaking her nipples causing her to clutch around his cock. Just the right moments and motions were leaving her body a quivering mess as she started to violently climax. Naruto's teeth and tongue teased along her neck and back as his swollen cock pump in and out of her, the sound of flesh smacking together echoing throughout the room until Naruto finally came. His seed splashing into her womb as they fell down on the bed satisfied and slightly sore.

Their right hands connected, the sight of their engagement rings filling them with a warmth and feelings of love filled them. The two of them deciding to take tomorrow off to spend some more time together.


End file.
